


I Make the Boys Fall Like Dominos

by Chestnut_filly



Series: Americana [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Americana, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"…She's got red lipstick and a bright pair of shoes / and she's got knee high socks, what to cover a bruise / she's got an old death kit she's been meaning to use…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Make the Boys Fall Like Dominos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Make the Boys Fall Like Dominos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14677) by Mind_conundrum. 



> From the Americana Ficathon at Sister_wife's. Thanks to Mind_conundrum for permission to record.

Title: [I Make the Boys Fall Like Dominos](http://sister-wife.livejournal.com/15920.html?thread=129072#t129072)  
Length: 5:50  
File Size/Type: 3 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?wslwepqyfwcbmh4)

[Streaming link.](https://soundcloud.com/chestnut_filly/i-make-the-boys-fall-like)


End file.
